A warriors Journal
by RavenShadow519
Summary: A story about the life of an indavidual fighting under the supreme command of the One and only King, demons and other evil things stand in they're way. All written as journal entrys, yet discriptive and captivatble of the imagination


12/14/05

Battle again.

2200 hours.

I pulled tightly on the belt across my chest, fastening my broad two hand sword to my back, I was summoned by the King to root out the enemy again, along with about thirty or so of my men we were going to chase down the enemy, the demons were in that area again and the children of the King were having one heck of a time dealing with them. I laced up my boots, and flicked off a couple of dried mud spots off my boot, I had heard rumors that the King himself would be there to see us leave. I was really worried to be honest; I heard from some scouts that they had been attacked by Lust again. We had had dealings in the past, before the King saved me. I was so worried I would get caught by her again—but that was then, and now I fight for the King. Well I took a knee and sent a message to the King and then with a deep breath marched out to join my men at the stables, we were actually getting beasts of burden this time. They didn't seem to be afraid at all, but then again they had each other, I felt totally alone even amongst them...But a reply came from the King and he said it would be OK, he said that He would never let the Enemy have me...but still I was worried I would mess up again, get trapped, and worse, killed...But non the less he reminded me of the price he paid for me.

"Saddle up!" I commanded as my men snapped to attention, I felt tired, and glazed but I cracked a smile to let them know to be easy about it, we mounted and took off after the enemy. The King wasn't there to see us go, but at the same time he was, an Angel hovered above us, but sadly he was not battle ready, so he didn't go with us all the way.

1/5/06

1250 hours.

Wow...I have not updated this thing, apologies, War consumes a lot of time. Let's see where did I leave off? Oh right...well in a nut shell we rode off after the demons, found them...and slew them all...spilt their black, cold blood all over the grass, the birds of the air were feasting that day, the insects, the smallest of creation, mocked them as their lifeless body's bled over the earth, as the earth itself drank up their blood, dying as the poison entered the roots. Well to catch up a little, we finished up with them but then ended up taking a rather large fortress at the top of a massive and beautiful hill, we were ordered by Michael to hold that fortress...though a massive force, of some 900,000 demons, both lesser and greater, dragons, serpents, every thing but Satan himself. How ever the thirty of us were re enforced by some of the holiest Warriors I have ever met.

About fifty Demon Hunters, two hundred of the Kings own White Cavalry (incredible honor!) some four hundred archers, one thousand angels strait out of heaven, clad in Gold and silver trimmed armor, great, massive two hands that made mine seem like a short sword, they were tough but not invincible. All together it was the one thousand six hundred eighty of us...Versus the 900,000 of them...oh I forgot the King also sent two Prophets to help us also, I joked with some of my boys about how "He may as well just sent the prophets to hold this place, what with the whole calling down fire from heaven thing." We joked a lot in our off days, as we liked to call them it wasn't long though...that our happiness turned to gloom...if it hadn't been for the Prophets and Angels we would have had to fight off Despair also. I was called to the edge of the wall where I could see in massive hundred demon thick rows...the enemy, marching toward us, a cloud of darkness following above them eating away at the sun as they approached. The archers making wonderful use of their long range bows began to fire at them... but I ordered them to wait so that the enemy could experience defeat with the odds totally against us. This moral ploy was for my men, the only Moral men around, with the exception of the Demon Hunters, but they were without fear.

Well it only took them about half an hour to get into a good position at the foot of the hill, their plaque green fangs dripped with black saliva.

"Nasty isn't it?" Said the Head Hunter, he was totally clothed in 'purified' demon hides, his boots, shield, chest armor, every thing...made of black, red, and green hides, and he even had horns and teeth on his armor (instead of steel studs) his shield was made of stretched greater wings. We talked for awhile, then they began to show signs that they were beginning the attack, I cracked my neck and said to the Head Hunter (who's was properly named Boaz) and said. "Well, might as well get at it, I want to get back to the dining room for a nice home cooked meal." He smiled and then raising his sword from his broad shoulder plates, let it fall forward as he led his hunters out the gates, the cavalry was second out the door, then the angels, and lastly us, we talked as we ran down the hill.

"Why are we last?" some of the men questioned.

"It's because we're men isn't it?" I looked over at them, knowing that there was enough time before contact with the enemy. "Yes but are we as men not favored over all of the Kings creation?" They shook their heads and smiled knowing I was right, and then we smashed full force into the demons, hacking, slicing, gutting (or at least that's what the Hunters did) I had just then realized how gifted we as men could be with blades, I looked around me, men...flesh and blood twirling gracefully around on the battle field killing the enemy as if they had eyes in the back of their heads. I couldn't help but thank my King for these men. And I asked him to deliver us from this Holy and Just war against the Enemy. Any ways, back on subject, we killed a good 200,000 of them or so...and then they retreated...we decided we didn't feel like killing the rest of them and returned to the fortress...as we walked back to massive pillars of fire struck the enemy camp as some of us ducked out of reflex do to a loud thunderous crash. The Prophets called down two massive pillars of fire that rotated in a small circle wiping the enemy clean off the face of the earth, how ever a good 3900 got away, and re enforcements were on there way...I looked at the Hunters and then before I knew what was happening about 100 of us, men, hunters, and angels were off after the enemy, our horses ran after them without tiring and soon the fearful and disgusting faces of the enemy were insight, we started off the second fight by firing arrows into their fleeing backs, as we drew closer, we rode between their ranks, about 2 of us on the inside, of the group (not in any ranks, just retreating demons) and about 6 (three on each side) and rode up and down cutting them down, for those of us inside their group we killed more by trampling them then by slashing them, but it took a very long while to destroy even half of them, and soon we let them go into a valley and we made camp on the hill before the valley. We lit no fires, and pitched no tents, but we called it a camp none the less, the enemy did the same, they posted guards in a long line extending a good half mile. We leaned on the hilts of our swords, just watching them as they moved, like ants in a ditch all we could see were tiny black dots moving about in a furry of activity. Our stances turned to tired slouches, then we sat on the cool wet grass our eyes never left they're camp.

Come day break we shook off the long night and arose to our feet. Our mouths were parched from not speaking a word all night. We...simply nodded to one another, we were ready to destroy the rest of them, though they still out numbered us, we knew that they were little match for us. We mounted our horses once again, stood on the hill in a evenly spaced line; placed spears under our arms (which had been brought up to us during the night, the angels and hunters actually left us when they came under attack at the fortress once more) and charged down the hill the guards didn't break they're line, so we plunged through them, the ones that we didn't kill at that time began to cast they're spears at us but by then we were out of range, so they gave futile chase, most of the camp had fallen asleep and were now coming awake scrambling to form a defensive line, they were to slow and instead turned and fled once again, we abandoned our spears in the backs of our selected targets and drew our blades. We rushed up through the group cutting them down, turning around and doing the same. Then our worst fear, one of them decided not to run, and plunged his sword into the chest of one of my riders horses, the combined speed and weight of the horse broke the demons back, but the wound was great enough that he was thrown full force off of the beast, we; not being ones to abandon our men, rode into the middle to stand by his side, we nodded once again and dismounted as we slew the few that tried to get at our dismounted comrade. Our horses, now being rider less took off back to the fortress, not letting us down though, they trampled the thick masses of the enemy on they're way. Yet now we were surrounded. I drew my secondary blade and began to fight the enemy in a fashion that seemed to be more of artistic dancing rather than forms of combat, we all did what we could to get out, but slowly the ones that had not noticed our rider fall, were beginning to run back to our position. We circled slowly making sure to keep all the ground we could have, all they needed was to push us closer together, we wouldn't allow that to happen even if it meant dying to keep the ground open. The foul smell of the hordes was nearly choking out the fresh air, I would have rather inhaled the smoke of green leaves than ever have to breath that in again, it disgusts me even now. Well—my mind is drawing a blank...I forget what happened after this. Well I recall two men sitting on the hill, they were dressed in robes, and one was blood red and the other white like the suns light. They both shined brightly, one with a florescent light, the other with a fiery glow. They arose, I kept fighting but my eyes were fixed totally on them, the one in the red lifted his hand...and instantly half of the enemy's present burst apart, they're blood, splashing across the ground and any thing around them. I could only hope that what I thought the next one would do; would really be that. And fortunately I was right, the second man lifted his hand, and the remaining half burst into flames, they screamed in agony as a white and orange flame shot out of they're body's yet they rushed at us any ways, the remaining ones, further back died before they could reach us, but those that were close, we slew to prevent them from catching us ablaze. They're bodies soon turned to ash, and a cool breeze blew across the valley and scattered the ash all over the landscape...we sloshed through the now marshy, bloody, land and greeted the men. But when we got there they were no longer in robes, but rags. One wore tattered brown rags, the other wore...nearly nothing, we took them back to the fortress, puzzled but none the less great full, and fed and clothed them. They told us that they heard fighting so they came to see what was going on. And we never saw them after that...they just vanished, but in the room they shared we found a note it simply said "when I was hungry you gave me something to eat, when I was naked you clothed me."

1/12/06

Not much happened to day, all was quiet and warm. Though I hear the king is coming to visit our outpost some time in the near future, possibly in the next two or three days, I'm ecstatic. The king in our humble, shabby fortress...what an honor!


End file.
